


Friends in Higher Places

by ScalePhoenix14825



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalePhoenix14825/pseuds/ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never told anyone about his former flat mate. There were a couple of reasons why. He could never read her, she made him feel much too human, and his thoughts became irrational when she was around. Years later, she's heard from certain "sources" that Sherlock had been having some "troubles" and decided to make an appearance when he least expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Third Person POV**

Kayla sat at her desk with her legs slung over the side of the chair. Her eyes were shut as she listened to the unusual silence in her office. She knew it wouldnʼt last long and she wanted to savor every moment of it.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. She sighed and opened her eyes, slinging her legs so they were positioned properly under her desk. "Come in." she called. She groaned when she saw who walked in. "No need to look so pleased to see me." Nikolaus said, walking into Kaylaʼs office and sitting in one of the two chairs across from her.

"Should I be?" she asked, giving him a pointed look. Nikolaus chuckled and lounged in the chair he was sitting in. "Of course. How often do you get to see your only brother?" he asked, sounding extremely cocky. Kayla just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, folding her hands under her chin and closing her eyes.

"Just because youʼre my brother doesnʼt mean I want to see your ugly face?" she asked, smirking and opening her eyes. Nikolaus gave her a weird look and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kayla, weʼre twins." he said simply, trying to hold back a laugh. Kayla thought about it for a moment before retorting. "I obviously got the better genes out of the two of us." she said.

Nikolaus let out a loud laugh and doubled over in smaller laughs. Kayla cracked a smile and relaxed in her chair. "So, what brings you to this side of the establishment?" she asked after Nikolausʼ laugher died down. Kayla felt something deep down as she saw seriousness flash across her brotherʼs eyes.

"Whatʼs wrong?" she asked, sitting up straighter in her chair and her eyebrows furrowing. Nikolaus was silent for a moment before reaching into the bag he had placed on the floor when he came in and pulled out a tan folder. He gave her a sympathetic look before handing it to her.

Kayla took the folder and opened it slowly, feeling her heart clench when she saw whoʼs file it was.

_**William Sherlock Scott Holmes** _

_**Age: 36** _

_**Date of Birth: March 5, 1976** _

_**Place of Birth: Williamson General Hospital-London, England** _

_**Blood Type: O** _

_**Hair Color: Black** _

_**Eye Color: Green** _

_**Occupation: Consulting Detective** _

_**Current Address: 221B Baker Street-London, England** _

Kayla looked back up at Nikolaus after looking over the profile, refusing to go through anymore of his file. "Why are you showing me this?" she asked curtly, closing the file. Nikolaus gave her another sympathetic look before explaining.

"Samuelʼs orders. Our latest target has gotten fairly close with your old flat mate. Samuel thought that since you have a past with him, you might be able to get us closer to Adler and-" he explained before Kayla cut him off.

"No." she said simply, pushing the file away from her and getting up from her desk. "Not going to happen. You can tell that to Samuel." she said, opening the door as an indication for Nikolaus to leave. He understood her hint and got up. He gave her one last look before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving her office.

He knew how this affected his sister. He argued with Samuel about who should be sent to investigate, but Samuel insisted that it was Kayla.

Kayla shut the door after her brother left and went back to her desk. She tentatively picked up Sherlockʼs file and put it in the drawer to be forgotten. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She glanced at the clock and sighed. Her shift wouldnʼt be over for at least two hours. She jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Pulling it out of her back pocket, she cursed when she saw who it was. "Hello?" she said after answering the call.  _ʻRines, I want you in my office. Now.ʼ_ came the calm voice of her boss. Kayla didnʼt have any problems with her boss, but he always seemed to put her in the worst situations possible.

"Yes, sir." she responded and cringed when she heard the beep letting her know that heʼd hung up on her. She put her phone back into her back pocket and left her office, locking it before she made her way down the hall to Samuelʼs office.

She stopped outside of the office she had been in so many times before and knocked. There was a moment of silence before the door opened to reveal a rather large black man with tattoos on around his biceps. He smiled down at her and ushered her into his office. Kayla went in and waited.

"Sit down, Kayla." he told her walking around and sitting at his desk. Kayla did as she was told and sat in the chair that was directly opposite.

"Iʼm guessing Nicky gave your new orders." he said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Kayla nodded, but didnʼt say anything. She knew where this was going and didnʼt like it one bit. Samuel sighed, noticing the scowl on her face. "Kayla, thereʼs a reason I chose you. And itʼs not just because you have a past with Mr. Holmes." he said.

Kayla remained silent, proving Samuelʼs suspicions on this case hitting certain nerves. "Youʼre the best agent we have and Iʼm positive you can handle this case better than the others." he said, letting out a puff of smoke. Kayla let out a sigh and ran her hands over her face. "I donʼt know, Sam. We didnʼt really part on the best of terms. What makes you think Iʼll be able to get any information from him?" she asked.

Samuel chuckled before leaning back in his chair and giving her a pointed look. "Even though you donʼt like it, you have a way with people. Youʼll be able to do this." he said. Kayla groaned and slumped in her chair. "Fine. Iʼll do it." she said, sounding less than pleased. "If you leave now, youʼll be in London by tomorrow night." he told her with a grin. She looked up at him confused. "But tomorrow nightʼs Christmas Eve. I canʼt just barge in on someoneʼs life during the holidays." she said, not really think Sherlock would be celebrating anything.

Samuel just quirked an eyebrow. Kayla rolled her eyes and got up. "I donʼt get paid enough for this job." she grumbled, pausing at the door with her hand on the door knob. "I wonʼt do anything to hurt him. Iʼm letting you know this right now." she said and left the room before Samuel could say anything. Kayla stood in the airport with a gym bag over her shoulder and pair of aviator sunglasses over her face as she looked out the large window in the waiting area. Her plane was scheduled to leave in twenty minutes and boarding was in five. Just as the steward announced that the flight was ready for boarding, she took her ticket out of her pocket and walked to the terminal.

The flight was peaceful thanks to Samuel, who made sure she had a first class ticket for the flight. The flight from Australia to England was longer than she expected and was exhausted when the flight landed. The clocks on the walls said it was three in the afternoon and she was determined to get a few hours of sleep before starting anything.

The hotel she was booked in was fairly nice compared to some of the others sheʼd stayed in while on past missions. It wasnʼt cheap, but it wasnʼt overly priced. She gave her fake name, Sherry Mitchell, to the woman at the front desk. The woman smiled and handed her a key and a piece of paper with her room number on it.

Kayla thanked her and made her way to her room.

The room was nice, but didnʼt feel right to Kayla. She would have preferred to stay in her bunk room back at HQ, but here she was. She threw her bag on the chair next to the bed and collapsed onto the bed. The bed was stiff and she knew she wouldnʼt be getting very much sleep.

She set an alarm on her phone to go off at five and then sheʼd make her way to her old flat and past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Third Person POV**

Kayla groaned when her phone started to go off. She was tempted to throw it across the room and have it shatter when it hit the wall. She rolled over and almost fell off the bed. She caught herself, fully awake now and positioned herself so she wasnʼt right on the edge anymore. She grabbed her phone and shut the alarm off. She laid there for a few minutes, getting her thoughts together before getting up and going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After she got out, she dried her hair, ran a comb through it, and pulling on some undergarments. She grabbed her gym bag off the chair, lying it on the bed, and started pulling some clothes out. She decide to go with a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green turtle neck.

After she was dressed, she pulled on a pair of simple white socks and then slipped her black tennis shoes on. Slipping her phone into her back pocket, she grabbed her black zipper jacket and headed out of her room, locking it as she went. She headed out into the cool London air, shivering and pulling her jacket closer to herself. She hailed a cab and got into the one that pulled up beside her. She gave the address and sat back. From what she remembered, the hotel she was in was a few miles from her old flat and would take at least twenty minutes to get there without traffic.

The cab pulled onto to the familiar street and up to the familiar building. She got out and paid the cabbie. Walking up to the front door, she found a small note tapped to the front door. The note said to come up if you were attending the Christmas Eve get together and it was signed by Mrs. Hudson.

Kayla smiled and slowly opened the door. She felt nervous when she could hear voices coming from upstairs. The most prominent was a deep voice she knew all too well. "Thank you, Molly." Sherlock said lowly, kissing her on the cheek. He pulled away and walked over the the fireplace. John and Lestrade glanced at each other with a confused expression. Mrs. Hudson looked at Sherlock with concern.

They all jumped, except for Sherlock who refused to move from his position facing away from everyone, when there was a knock on the door. "Kayla?" Mrs. Hudson said, her voice somewhere between a excited and worried. At the mention of her name, Sherlock spun around and looked at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson." Kayla said, avoiding eye contact with Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson gave off a light squeal and walked over to envelop her in a tight hug. Kayla regretted a lot of things about leaving 221B and one of them was leaving without saying goodbye to Mrs. Hudson.

When she pulled away, she placed both hands on Kaylaʼs face and smiled at the girl. Mrs. Hudson and Kayla were about the same height so Kayla didnʼt have to look up or down at the older woman. "Itʼs wonderful to see you again, dear." she said. Kayla let out a shaky laugh and smiled. "Itʼs good to see you too, Mrs. Hudson." She finally looked at Sherlock. She saw so many emotion flash in his eyes and she started to wonder if coming here was a good idea. "Hello, Sherlock." she said lowly, forcing a smile on her face as she looked at him. Sherlockʼs face remained expressionless, but his eyes betrayed what he was really feeling.

In three long strides he was in front her. Mrs. Hudson moved out of the way and went to stand next to Molly. Kayla watched as Sherlockʼs eyebrows furrow and was surprised when he grabbed her bicep and dragged her down the stairs and into Mrs. Hudsonʼs kitchen. "Whatʼre you doing here?" he asked and Kayla thought she heard a hint of anger in his voice.

"What? I canʼt come visit an old friend?" she asked, freeing her arm from his grip and crossed them over her chest. He looked down at her and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Donʼt lie to me, Kayla. I know you wouldnʼt just _come back_. Not for a friendly visit." he said, his voice calmer this time.

"Maybe I was worried." she said. Sherlockʼs eyes snapped open and he looked down at her again. "Worried? Why would you be worried?" he asked. his eyebrows furrowing again. Kayla rolled her eyes and walked away from him so she wasnʼt right up against him.

She walked over and leaned against the counter. "Why wouldnʼt I be worried? Iʼve been hearing things about you, Sherlock. Maybe I was worried about your safety. I may have left without telling anyone, but that doesnʼt mean I didnʼt care. I had my reasons and I  _do_ regret leaving without saying goodbye." she said, feeling her stomach clench. Sherlock was quiet as he watched her. As he looked at her, he came up blank. He could understand why heʼd come up blank with Irene Adler, but heʼd never been able to read Kayla. Not even when she lived here with him.

"Why?" he questioned. Kayla looked up at him confused. "Why what?" she asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her.

"Why did you leave?" he asked lowly. Kayla looked up and into his eyes and what she saw made her want to cry. She saw that he was hurt that she had left and that he needed this question to be answered, even if this was the last time he saw her. Kayla took a deep breath and let her head drop so she didnʼt have to look into his eyes, knowing she wouldnʼt be able to. "I left because I cared. I left because your life was in danger. I canʼt tell you why, but I can tell you that if I had stayed, you wouldnʼt be here right now." she said, looking up at him as she said the last part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Third Person POV**

Sherlock was, for once, speechless. He looked down at her wide eyed. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he wanted to say something, but couldnʼt come up with anything. "Sherlock, maybe it would be better if I left and we just pretend I never came here tonight." she said and was about to move around him to leave, but was stopped when Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him in a tight hug.

After the surprise of the sudden action wore off, she wrapped her arms around Sherlock as well to return the hug. They stayed like that for what felt like hours to Kayla and she didnʼt want to let go. She had been gone for too long and it was nice to be back. "Thank you." Sherlock whispered into her hair after a while. Kayla smiled and pulled away. "No need to thank me, Sherlock. I always did want to tell you the reason I left, but didnʼt have the nerve to contact you after all these years." she said, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

Sherlock chuckled. "You can stay and join us if youʼd like. Iʼm sure Mrs. Hudson would be more than pleased to introduce you to everyone." he said softly, smiling softly down at her. Kayla laughed. "Sure. Iʼd love to see how youʼe been doing since Iʼve been gone." she told him.

Sherlock didnʼt understand why, but he always felt more human when she was around.

"Who is she?" John asked Lestrade, who was sitting next to him on the couch. Lestrade shrugged and crossed his legs. "Iʼve never seen her before." he said, taking a sip of his tea. "Oh, she and Sherlock used to be so close. Then she just up and left one day. But that was was years ago." Mrs. Hudson said, walking over to the couch and looking at the smiley face on the wall disapprovingly.

"Really?" Lestrade asked. "I donʼt ever remember seeing her or Sherlock mentioning her." he added skeptically.

"I didnʼt work  _with_ Sherlock. I preferred to stay home and make sure he didnʼt fuck anything up. Not I succeeded all the time." Kayla said from the doorway, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Sherlock placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the room. Mrs. Hudson walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a friendly smile. "Everyone, this is Kayla Rines. Kayla, this is Doctor John Watson," she said pointing to John who gave her a small wave and smile, "and Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade," pointing to Lestrade who smiled politely, "and Doctor Molly Hooper," pointing to Molly who walked over and shook her hand with a friendly smile, "and Johnʼs girlfriend Jeanette." who smiled.

The next half an hour was spent with Kayla sitting the back of Sherlockʼs chair and listening to Mrs. Hudson fill her in on what sheʼd missed while she was gone. Mrs. Hudson kept hinting for a reason on why she had left and Kayla kept evading them by asking more questions.

She glanced around the room and noticed that almost everyone was gone with the exception of John, Jeanette, herself, and Mrs. Hudson. "Whereʼd everyone go?" she asked, looking around. John looked up from where he was sitting. "Didnʼt you hear Sherlock? He said someone was going to die and dragged Lestrade and Molly out." Kayla blinked a couple of times. "Oh." was all she said before looking at Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson just shrugged her shoulder, but Kayla saw how worried she really was. She jumped a little when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She glanced at the caller ID and almost groaned out loud. "Excuse me." she said before walking down the stairs and standing at the landing.

"You know, you could give me a little time before checking on my progress." she said into the phone after answering it, not giving the caller a chance to say anything.  _ʻSomeoneʼs bitchy.ʼ_ came a familiar voice from the other end. Kayla rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to will away the forming headache. "Iʼm not bitchy, just a little on edge, Nikolaus." she replied, her voice confirming what she said. There was silence from the other end and Kayla was about to ask why he called when he answered her.  _ʻKay kay, this mission is terminated. Samuel got word_ _moments ago. Adlerʼs dead.ʼ_

Kayla was silent for a moment. She didnʼt know what to say. If it wasnʼt for this mission, she wouldnʼt have contacted Sherlock at all. Kayla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose harder.  _ʻSamuel says you donʼt have to be back for another week. Think of it as a_ _vacation. You definitely need one.ʼ_ Nikolaus told her, trying to sound more cheery. Kayla groaned. He was right. She hadnʼt had a day off in months. "Fine." she grumbled. She heard Nikolaus chuckle on the other end and told her that heʼd have Samuel set everything up for her stay in London.

"Thank you, Nicky." she said, a small smile pulling at the edge of her lips.  _ʻAny time Kay_ _Kay.ʼ_ her brother said, sounding happy that his sister was finally taking a break from work after being stuck up in her office with nothing but paperwork to keep her occupied.  _ʻI love you, Kay, and Iʼll see you when you get back.ʼ_ Nikolaus said. "I love you too, Nick. See you then." she said, hanging up the phone and putting it in her back pocket again.

She turned around and almost screamed. She clapped one hand over her mouth and the other over her chest, trying to calm herself. After she had calmed down, she removed the hand from her mouth to place it with the other on her chest. "Donʼt. Sneak up. On me." she growled.

Sherlock grinned from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Youʼre staying?" he said asked, pulling his scarf off. Kayla let out a breath and relaxed completely. "Only for about a week. Then I have to be heading back to Australia." she told him.

She felt her stomach drop when she saw sadness flash across his eyes, but was gone quicker than it had appeared. "Adlerʼs dead." he said simply. Kayla knew she looked shocked and quickly replaced it with confusion. "Whatʼd you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I may not be able to read you like I can other people, but I  _can_ hack into your phone. I saw the text message that Nikolaus sent to you that summarized your business here." he said and Kayla swore she saw smugness flash across his face. Kayla looked at him surprised. She was about to ask how heʼd gotten her phone when he answered her unasked question.

"While you were talking with Mrs. Hudson, it slipped out of your pocket and fell into my chair. I slipped it back into your pocket before you even realized it was gone." he said, smirking and starting up the stairs. Kayla let out a huff of annoyance and followed him up the stairs. "Thatʼt not fair, Sherlock, and you know it." she told him, following him into the living area of the flat.

"I never said I worked fairly, Kayla." he said, hanging his coat on the coatrack. John sat in his chair and watched the two bicker. Heʼd never seen anyone deal with Sherlock the way she was. She acted as if she knew him in a way no one else did.  _Maybe she does_ , John thought to himself. He looked down at the phone that sat in his lap. MyCroft had called and said that Sherlock wouldnʼt be himself when he got back. John assumed it was because Irene was dead. Now that John really looked at the man who heʼd lived with for some time now, he looked happier. He seemed somewhat content arguing with this woman who showed up less than two hours ago. He jumped a little when Mrs. Hudson tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come down and help me with some of this mess. Leave these two alone for a while so they can catch up" she said softly. John nodded and stood, following the old land lady downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Third Person POV**

Kayla was sprawled out in Sherlockʼs chair, her legs dangling off the side as she listened to Sherlock talk about one of his cases while she was away. "What do you think of him?" Sherlock asked. Kayla looked at him from where she was sitting. He was standing next to her so she had to crane her neck a little to look up at him.

"Who?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. She wasnʼt ashamed to admit that sheʼd zoned out while Sherlockʼd been talking. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and went over and sat in Johnʼs chair. "John." he said, folding his hands under his chin. He would never admit it out loud, but her opinion of John mattered to him.

Kayla smiled. "I think heʼs a good change for you." she said, smirking when he glared at her. "If you didnʼt want my opinion, you shouldnʼt have asked." she laughed, her smirk fading into a large smile.

Kayla stifled a yawn as she looked at her watch. "Oh god! I need to get going. Itʼs almost three in the morning." she groaned, rubbing her eyes. Sherlock raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Donʼt give me that look. Unlike you, I enjoy sleeping." she said, getting up and walking over to Sherlock.

He stayed silent and just watched her. She laughed lightly and leaned down. She kissed him on the forehead and went over to the coatrack. "Iʼll see you tomorrow, Sherlock." she said, grabbing her coat and heading downstairs. She paused at the door, thinking of stopping to say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, but decided against it considering how late it was.

Kayla smiled, zipped her jacket up, and left the flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock sat in Johnʼs chair and smiled to smiled to himself. He got up from Johnʼs chair and headed to his bedroom, deciding to try and get some sleep. He felt more relaxed now than he had in a really long time. After heʼd stripped and threw something much more comfortable on, he sprawled out on his bed and grinned.

He absently ran his finger over his forehead where Kayla had kissed him before leaving. She did it all the time when they lived together. He found out it was her way of saying ʻdonʼt do anything stupid while Iʼm gone or you wonʼt like the consequencesʼ.

Sherlock rolled onto his side and decided to go to sleep. If Kayla was going to be here for the next week, he was going to make sure she had a wonderful time. Within moments, Sherlock was asleep, his mind completely void of The Woman and all the problems sheʼd caused while she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kayla woke up the next morning to a loud knocking at her door. She groaned and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. She groaned even louder when she saw sheʼd only been asleep for a few hours. Jumping when there was another loud knock at her door, she threw off the blankets that sheʼd managed to keep on that night off and headed for the door.

She looked through the little peephole and rolled her eyes. ʻOf course heʼd know where Iʼm staying.ʼ she thought to herself as she unlocked the door. "You better have brought me coffee if youʼre gonna wake me up this early." she said, opening the door enough so she could look out at him.

Sherlock grinned and held up a styrofoam cup. "Black, two sugars." he said. Kayla smiled and opened the door fully to let him in. He handed her the cup, which she took gratefully, and shrugged his coat off to drape it across the chair in front of the small desk in her room. Kayla walked over and curled up on one of the two chairs that was by the balcony window. Sherlock walked over and sat in the other chair, crossing his legs. "You better have a good reason for waking me up after only four hours of sleep." she said, taking a tentative sip of her coffee.

Sherlock chuckled and looked out the window for a second before turning back to Kayla. "I thought since you only have a week here, weʼd spend some time together." he said, grinning when she gave him a perplexed look. She blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth and then closing it again.

"Okay, what have you done with the Sherlock I know." she said, raising an eyebrow. Sherlock let out a light laugh and stood up. "Itʼs still the same me. I just thought youʼd like to spend some time with me before you left." he said, faking a hurt expression. Kayla took another sip of her coffee.

"What did you have planned." she asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of the hot coffee running down her throat. Sherlock turned around and looked at her. He smirked and waked over to her chair. He leaned over and rested on the side of her chair. "I want you to go to a crime scene with me." he said, his smirk growing when she glared up at him.

"Sherlock-" she started, but was stopped when Sherlock help up a hand to tell her to stop so he could explain himself. "Johnʼs over at Jeanetteʼs trying to patch his relationship with her and I need someoneʼs professional opinion." he told her. Kayla took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "Professional?" she asked.

Sherlock smirked and stood up straight. "Yes. I need someone who can pick anotherʼs mind without them knowing it. If I remember correctly, and I am correct, you were going to college for psychology." he said, a smug looking coming across his face. "I  _was_  going to college for psychology. Then I met you and made it my personal goal to figure you out. When I didnʼt-"

"You dropped out because you didnʼt think youʼd be any good." he finished for her. "That doesnʼt mean you werenʼt any good. I have to admit, you almost had me spilling every dark secret I had to you when youʼd sit and talk with me all those late nights." he said, his face and eyes softening.

She didnʼt want to admit, but he was right. She thought she could be the best psychologist if she could crack Sherlock Holmes. When she couldnʼt she gave up because she thought that if she couldnʼt figure him out, how was she going to figure anyone out.

After a moments of serious thought, she nodded her head. "Alright. Iʼll go with you. But only because Iʼll get to put my skills to use." she said, getting up from her chair and handing her coffee to Sherlock.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out some clothes. "Iʼll be back in fifteen, twenty minutes. Try not to break or ruin anything while Iʼm in the shower." she said and before she could answer, she was in the bathroom. Sherlock rolled her eyes and took a drink of her coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Third Person POV**

Kayla walked out of the bathroom exactly seventeen minutes and forty-three seconds later. Sherlock knew this because heʼd been keeping track in his mind to keep it occupied. Kayla was more than surprised when she walked out of the bathroom. When she had lived with Sherlock, he had a tendency to go through her things when he was bored. Luckily, she found all of her things where she had left them.

"Iʼm surprised." she said, pointing to her bag that was laying on the bed. Sherlock looked up from his position in his chair and smirked. "Do you think me so immoral as to go through a womanʼs personal belongings?" he asked, getting up from the chair. Kayla placed her hands on her hips and gave him an ʻoh reallyʼ look.

"You used to go through my stuff all the time." she said pointedly. Sherlock chuckled and walked over to her. "You shouldnʼt have left me home alone." he said, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and handing it to her. Kayla just rolled her eyes, a smirk forming as she slipped it on and followed him out of her room. Once they made it outside, Sherlock hailed a cab. One pulled up beside them and they both got in. "478 Preston street." Sherlock told the cabbie. They spent the cab ride in a comfortable silence, until the cab pulled up to an abandoned building. They both got out of the cab and Kayla paid the cabbie.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her. "Donʼt look at me like that. We both know I pay for the cab. Nothingʼs changed about that." she said, fixing her clothing after getting out of the cab and grinning at him. She wore a pair of black dress pants and a light purple, short sleeve, button down shirt with a fair of black flats.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, unable to hide the smirk that formed, and turned away from her to lead them to where they were needed. Kayla let out a light laugh and jogged to catch up with him. "Youʼre still as stubborn as ever." she said when caught up with him. Sherlock looked down at her and smiled.

"You know, amateurs shouldnʼt be allowed at crime scenes." a woman said when they walked up to the caution taped door. "If I was such an amateur, Donovan, why would Lestrade call me when he needs my help?" Sherlock asked. While Donovan was retorting to Sherlockʼs question, something caught Kaylaʼs eye.

She moved away from Sherlock and walked over to the side of the building and crouched down. There against the wall was a hypodermic needle. She pulled a pair of gloves from her coat pocket and a plastic baggie from her pants pocket. Picking up the hypo and putting it in the plastic baggie.

She stood up again and headed back to the door. When she got there, Donavan had a scowl on her face. "Iʼm sorry, I canʼt let you through." she told Kayla curtly. Kayla chuckled and pulled her badge from her back pocket. "Special Agent Kayla Rines. Iʼm here with Sherlock Holmes." she said, her voice becoming authoritative and assertive. Donavanʼs eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed several times before closing. She stepped away speechless and allowed Kayla to walk through. Kayla gave her a smug smile before heading further into the crime scene. She caught sight of a familiar face and made her way towards it. "Detective Inspector. Itʼs wonderful to see you again." she said, walking up and extending her hand to the older man. Lestrade gave her a pleasant smile and shook her hand.

"Ms. Rines, Itʼs wonderful to see you again. If you donʼt mind me asking, whatʼre you doing here?" he asked when he let go of her hand. Kayla chuckled and reached into her back pocket for her badge again. "I should probably introduce myself properly. You canʼt tell Sherlock though. Iʼve kept it from him since Iʼve known him. Iʼm Special Agent Kayla Rines, second in command of Phantom." she said, handing Lestrade her badge. "Isnʼt Phantom that secret organization that thinks their above the law and can do whatever they think?" he asked, looking over her Phantom ID. Kayla laughed and took her badge back when he offered it back. "Yup. Thatʼs us."

"Iʼve heard some terrible things about you guys. Is it true you guys prevented the Germain group Enigma from invading American?" he asked, intrigued by this new found information. Kayla looked up at him wide eyed. "Howʼd you hear about that? It was completely top secret at the time." she said.

It was Lestradeʼs turn to chuckle. "There was a leak somewhere and it got out to the government and then it made itʼs way down to us at the Yard. I didnʼt know if it was real or not." he said, leaning against the doorway he was standing in. "Yeah. We came close to completely loosing that case. A former agent gave his life to make sure Enigma didnʼt succeed." she said sadly. Lestrade knew that look and his face fell.

"Iʼm sorry for your loss. He must have meant a lot to you." he said, his voice sincere. Kayla looked up and smiled, but Lestrade could still see the sadness in his eyes. "He was my partner since he joined." she said, a sad smile coming across her face. She shook her head and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Itʼs not the time to bring up the past. After all, that was years ago." she said, all emotion fleeing from her eyes and features. Lestrade nodded his head and pushed off the wall. "Iʼm guessing you came with Sherlock. Heʼs this way." he said, leading her up a flight of stairs and into what looked like an abandoned bedroom.

Laying on a raggedy looking bed was a girl. No more than thirteen. Kayla felt her heart tug for the girl. Looking down at the girl in thought was Sherlock. He had a perplexed look on his face as his mind raced with deductions.

Kayla looked around the room and walked over to the opened window opposite of the bed. She walked over and stuck her head out, looking down at the ground. She felt a grin tugging at the corner of her lips. She pulled herself back into the room and spun around. "Suicide." she said simply.

Sherlock spun around and looked at her confused. "Howʼd you know that?" Lestrade asked from the doorway. Kayla reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the baggie with the hypo in it. "While Sherlock was bickering with Sergeant Donavan, the sun caught the needle and the reflection caught my eyes." she said, handing the baggie to Lestrade.

Lestrade and Sherlock looked at her in disbelief. "What? Oh, come on! It wasnʼt that hard. She over dosed and threw the needle out of the window to make it look like a homicide." she explained.

After a moment of silence, she turned to Sherlock. "Really Sherlock, Iʼm disappointed in you. I thought youʼd figure it out before me." she teased the consulting detective who was looking at her with wonderment. She then turned to Lestrade. "Youʼll want to have that tested to see what she used to OD." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Lestrade was silent for a moment before coming out of his state of shock. "Yes. Of course. Iʼll get this checked." he said, turning around and looking down the stairs. "ANDERSON!" he called. Sherlock huffed. "Not Anderson. You said over the phone he wouldnʼt be here." Sherlock complained, a look of disdain coming across his face.

"I lied. I knew you wouldnʼt come if he was here." Lestrade explained defensively. Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed again causing Kayla to stifle a laugh at the way he was reacting. Sherlock glared at her as the Forensic Scientist came up the stairs. "Have this analyzed for whatever was in it." he told him and turned back to Sherlock. "Who invited the psychopath?" Anderson asked, not bothering to turn to Sherlock. Sherlock made what sounded like a growl in the back of his throat before shoving past the two men. "Iʼve told you before, Anderson. Iʼm not a psychopath." he said, making his way down the stairs. Kayla sighed and headed after him.

"I would try and apologize about his behavior, but I donʼt think I can anymore." she said, passing by the two men and down the stairs after Sherlock. Lestrade shook his head and smiled a little. "Who was that?" Anderson asked confused. Lestrade headed down the stairs, hands in his pockets.

"Someone who might be able to rival the great Sherlock Holmes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Third Person POV**

Sherlock was leaned against a cab when Kayla emerged from the abandoned building. "What?" she asked when she realized he was looking at her funny. Sherlock smirked and then pushed off of the cab. "Nothing. How about lunch?" he asked, getting into the cab. Kayla rolled her eyes and got in after him. "Lunch sounds wonderful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you do it?" Sherlock asked taking a drink of his coffee. Kayla raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Iʼm good at what I do." she replied, picking at a piece of lettuce from her salad. "And what exactly is it that you do?"

"Youʼre the consulting detective. You figure it out." she challenged, grinning when he glared at her. "Is everything alright, Kayla? Youʼve barely touched your meal?" Angelo asked, coming over to the table they were sitting at. Kayla looked up at the larger man and smiled. "Iʼve eaten the chicken. Thatʼs a start." she defended, a smile playing at her lips.

Angelo chuckled fondly. "True. Iʼll give you that one, dear. Itʼs wonderful to see you back and out with our dear Sherlock again." he said before the cook called him into the kitchen. "Thank you, Angelo." Kayla called to the owner and then chuckled to herself. Sherlock sat quietly and watched the exchange, a small smile on his face. He never understood how she could be so comfortable around people, but it amazed and intrigued him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text.

_Lestrade just texted me. Whatʼs going on?-JW_

Sherlock grinned and quickly replied.

_Iʼll explain later.-SH_

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and returned his attention to the woman who was sitting across form him. He had to admit to himself that the purple of her shirt was very flattering to her features and her hair color. He couldnʼt understand where the accusations of blonds being unintelligent came from. Kayla was brilliant. He had been quite disappointed when she dropped out of college. She had such potential. Her grades were fantastic and she had knack for picking peoples minds. He was jolted from his thoughts when something was thrown at him. He looked down and picked up the small, rolled up piece of napkin.

He looked up at Kayla and raised an eyebrow. Kayla laughed. "Quit staring at me like that. Itʼs unnerving." she said and Sherlock couldnʼt help the smirk that formed when he saw the slightest shade of red tint her cheeks. "Ready?" he asked, getting up and slipping his coat on.

Kayla let out a shaky laugh and got up as well, slipping her jacket on. "Ready." she said, walking ahead of him and out of the restaurant. Sherlock chuckled and followed after her, wrapping his scarf around his neck after he paid. When he got outside, Kayla was leaning against a cab waiting for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock and Kayla were talking about the chemicals used in making a nitrogen bomb when they arrived at the hotel Kayla was staying at. She hadnʼt realized how late it really was when they left Angeloʼs. "What about Sodium chloride?" she asked, rounding the corner of the hall her room was on.

"Too messy." he replied. Kayla stopped abruptly when she saw light streaming out into the hall where her door was. She ran forward and into her room. She stopped in the doorway. Everything was strewn around. Her clothes were thrown all over the floor, the mattress was against the wall, the chairs were laying on their sides, and all the drawers were opened and gone through.

"Damn it!" she cursed, walking into the room. She sighed and leaned down to start picking her clothes up. "You seem awfully calm about someone breaking into your room." Sherlock said, kneeling down and helping her. She looked at him and sighed. "Just used to it. Happens a lot in my line of work." she said, throwing the clothes back in her bag.

Sherlock remained quiet and helped her put her clothes back. She stood up and went over to the mattress. "Whoever was in here was determined to find what they were looking for." she said, putting the mattress back on the bed. "Did they find it?" Sherlock asked, fixing the chairs.

"Iʼm not stupid enough to leave it without me being here." Kayla replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it?" Sherlock asked after they got the room back to normal. Kayla looked at him confused. "Whatʼs what?" she asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the chairs. "Whatever it is that was the cause for the raid in your room."

"Oh." she said, realization hitting her. She reached into her back pocket and pulled her wallet out. She opened it and pulled out what looked like a black credit card. "This is a macro chip. This specific one holds  _all_ the information about the American government. Each agent is entrusted with one on a different country. Whoever was here was looking for this." she said, holding up the card.

Sherlock looked at the card and then at her. "Secret agent." he said, a smirk forming. "I shouldʼve known. Thatʼs the reason I could never read you. Thatʼs part of your job. To make sure no one can figure you out."

Kayla grinned and moved her jacket to the side to reveal a solid black glock tucked into her pants.

"Now howʼd I miss that." Sherlock asked, smirking at her. "Iʼm good at hiding things." she said, returning the smirk.

By this time, it was dark outside and it was getting late. "Sherlock, I want you to keep hold of this. Whoever was looking for this isnʼt just going to give up so easily. They know I have it, but they wonʼt expect me to trust it with someone else." she said, extending the card to him. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and took the card from her, inspecting it. "Why me? Why not your brother?" he asked, not looking up at her and memorizing each and every detail of the card. Kayla was silent for a moment before answering. "I trust you. With my life and now my work, which I think is sometimes more valuable than my life." she told him. Sherlock looked up at her then.

At that moment, he wanted to envelop her in a hug and tell her she was wrong, but he held back those emotions and buried them like he did with all the others. He stood up then and slipped the card into his pocket with his phone. "Youʼre staying with John and me." he said.

"Wait. What?" she asked, surprised by his sudden statement. He turned and looked at her. He smiled and threw her bag to her. She caught it easily and slung it over her shoulder. "No arguments. You can stay in my room for your stay." he told her, walking out of her room.

"What about you? Whereʼll you sleep?" she asked, catching up with him. "I can sleep on the couch." he said simply. Kayla laughed and stopped him by touching his arm. He stopped and turned around to look at her. "Thank you. Even though I would have been fine on my own, thank you anyway." she said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Before Sherlock could respond, she walked past him and went to the check in/out desk to check out. Sherlock looked at her bemused, a small smile forming on his lips as he followed after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Third Person POV**

Kayla was laying on Sherlockʼs bed sideways so that her head hung off the side and she was looking at the wall upside down. She jumped, almost falling off the bed because of it, when someone cleared there throat. She sat up and smiled at John. "I didnʼt even hear the door open." she said, laughing lightly.

Kayla couldnʼt help but grin at the way John was acting. He was standing in the doorway awkwardly with his hand in his pockets and a light blush on his cheeks. "I didnʼt mean to startle you. I knocked twice and when you didnʼt answer, I thought you might have been asleep. Sherlock said youʼd be up here if I needed anything." he said. Kayla laughed. "I must have been pretty zoned out. Sorry. Anyway, what can I help you with?" she asked, changing her position so she was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed and her arms resting on her thighs. "Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Sherlock and what you know about him Iʼve been living with him for a while now and I still feel as if I barely know him." he said.

"Yeah. Sure. I figured it would happen sooner or later." she said, smiling and patting the edge of the bed, signaling for him to sit next to her. John gave her a sheepish smile before tentatively sitting next to her on the bed. Kayla laughed and bumped him in the shoulder with hers. She laughed even harder when he almost fell off the bed.

He straightened himself and couldnʼt hold the laughter that had bubbled up. "Loosen up a little. I donʼt bite. Not hard at least." she joked once heʼd gotten himself straightened. John laughed and his posture visibly relaxed. "So, what do you want to know?" Kayla asked. John took a moment to calculate his first question, deciding to start off simple. "How did you and Sherlock meet?" he asked.

"Well, we met seven years ago when he was looking for a flat mate. My work had brought me here to London and I didnʼt feel like staying in the housing they offered at headquarters, so I started looking for flats. When I saw this one, I fell in love with it. It was the perfect distance from work and it wasnʼt right in the middle of town.

When I first met Sherlock, I thought he was the most annoying, infuriating, irritating, obnoxious, aggravating, and any other word you can think of man Iʼd ever met. But then I thought that since I wouldnʼt really be home that much, Iʼd be able to handle only having to see him maybe a few hours during they day providing he was even home. When I found out what he did for a living, I thought it was brilliant. When he told me he couldnʼt read me, I have to admit, I was extremely proud. It meant I was doing my job right. Sorry. Iʼm getting off track. Anyway, after two months of living with the insufferable man, I decided we needed to sit down and talk. Not about anything in particular, but just talk and get to know each other." she explained.

"After that, we became extremely close friends. I have noticed he acts and speaks to me differently than he does others. How does he act around you?" she asked. "Well, he seems to like me more than others." he said, looking at Kayla funny when she started laughing. "Iʼm sorry. Itʼs just the way you said it. Thatʼs actually really good. There arenʼt very many people he actually likes." she said, grinning at the older man.

"You think so?" John asked. Kayla nodded.

"What is that you do exactly." John asked. Kayla thought for a moment on wether she should tell people what she did. She knew she could trust Lestrade. He was police officer. Sherlock was a completely different story. She hated to admit it, but Sherlock was her only true best friend and she trusted him with her life.

"I work for a secret organization known as Phantom. Some call us spies, we prefer to call ourselves intelligence agents." she said. John raised an eyebrow at her. "Arenʼt those the same things?" he asked. "Well, yes, but intelligence agent sounds more important and less conspicuous." she said matter-of-factly.

Sherlock barged into the flat and stopped for a moment. It was quiet. Really quiet. Too quiet for Kayla being here. Then he heard laughter from upstairs. Making his way towards the laughter, he stopped in front of his bedroom door. He pushed the door open and raised an eyebrow. "Has he always talked to the skull?" John asked.

Kayla laughed and scratched her head. "I may have  _gotten_ him the skull for his birthday our second year living together." she said, giggling the entire time. John doubled over in laughter, his face turning red. "Talking about me while Iʼm not here. Very childlike." Sherlock said, making his presence known and crossing his arms over his chest.

John jumped a little, but Kayla just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldʼve done whether you were here or not." she said, sticking her tongue out at him when he glared at her. "Youʼre right, he does act differently." John said, getting up and brushing past Sherlock and down the stairs.

Kayla giggled and flopped down on the bed. "Iʼm not gone for even an hour and youʼre telling John stories about me." Sherlock said, walking into the room and over to his closet. "Whereʼd you go?" Kayla asked curiously, watching him as he pulled out his clothes for the next day.

"Was called to the morgue." he stated. Kayla rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. "Anything you want to talk about?" she asked, becoming serious as she leaned against the was next to the closet door. "No. Why would I need to talk about it?" Sherlock asked, never looking at her. "Because even though you like to put on the show that you donʼt have a compassionate bone in your body, I know you better than that." she said.

Sherlock stopped and looked her. "Donʼt lie to me Sherlock. I know that deep down, it bothers you at least a little bit." she told him. Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes. "Iʼll be fine. Iʼve gotten used to it over the years. It doesnʼt bother me as much anymore." he said once he opened his eyes and looked at her. He gave her a small smiled before grabbing his clothes and heading for the door.

"Iʼll see you in the morning." he said softly before heading down the stairs into the living room. Kayla smiled and went over to her bag to pull out her night clothes. She changed, put her hair up in a ponytail, and climbed into Sherlockʼs bed. Curling up in the center, she hugged the blankets around herself and fell fast asleep to the sound of a soft violin playing in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Person POV**

Kayla woke the next morning fairly early. Her phone said it was eight seventeen, but it felt much earlier to her. She groaned and rolled over, looking outside. Today was cloudy and that made her feel more tired. She stretched and decided she should probably get up. She opened the door and she felt a wonderful sense of déjà vu.

Kayla smiled and went down the stairs to the living room. She couldnʼt help the giggle that escaped when she walked into the living room. There, laying on the couch, was the most adorable sight she had ever seen. Sherlock was curled up on the couch, slightly sprawled, and was halfway under the sheet that was covering him.

His mouth was slightly open due to the angle his head was and his curls were in disarray. She couldnʼt help but think he looked peaceful for once. He looked as content as any other person in the world, but she knew that once he woke, it would be gone. Kayla smiled, walking over as quietly as she could and covered him fully with the sheet. She patted his head softly and froze completely when he shifted in his sleep. When he showed no signs of being awake, she relaxed a little. She went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

Sherlock woke to the blissful smell of coffee. He opened his eyes and groaned. His back felt a little stiff. He looked down at himself and realized why. It was definitely caused from position he was laying in. He groaned when he moved to sit up. Kayla appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and smiled. "Morning." she said and then frowned.

"Whatʼs wrong?" she asked, seeing the look of pain on his face. Sherlock immediately wiped all traces of pain from his face and smiled at her. "Nothing. Perfectly fine." he said, standing up and wincing when his back cracked involuntarily. Kayla studied him for a moment before nodding and heading back into the kitchen.

Sherlock winced one more time before heading into the kitchen as well. He stopped abruptly when he walked in. "What did you do?" he asked.

Kayla didnʼt look up from the paper she was reading while sitting at the kitchen table. "Honestly Sherlock, I thought I broke you of that habit. Everything is back where it belongs. In their respective cabinets. You really should be more careful. Wouldnʼt want anything to happen to them." she warned.

"You wouldnʼt dare." he said, crossing his arms. Kayla chuckled and looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I did it before. Donʼt think I wonʼt do it again." she said, getting up and handing him a cup of coffee. Sherlock couldnʼt help the grin that was forming and took the cup of coffee.

Kayla watched as he took the paper from her and went into the living room. Kayla rolled her eyes and followed after him, sitting in Johnʼs chair.

"Were you playing the violin last night?" she asked after a moment of silence. Sherlock looked up from the paper and grinned. "I mightʼve been. Why?" he said, looking back at the paper. "Thank you. It helped me fall asleep." she said, taking a sip of her coffee and looking out the window.

Sherlock smirked behind the paper. "Glad I could help."

The next few mornings were pretty much the same. Sherlock and Kayla would talk until John woke up, which was about an hour after they had, and then all three of them would spend the day in town. Sherlock would complain that it was boring, but went along anyway, while John and Kayla laughed.

"I donʼt see the purpose in it." Sherlock said, getting out of the cab. "There is no purpose." Kayla said, getting out after him and paying the cabbie. "Itʼs about spending time together. Sheʼs only got another day to spend here with us. And I must say, Iʼve grown quite fond of her over this past week." John said, walking around the cab and swinging his arm over her shoulder. Kayla poked him in the side and laughed when he ducked away from her.

"Well you, good sir, have become a thorn in my side." she joked. John laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "I have this feeling you two are conspiring against me." Sherlock said, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. Kayla skipped forward a little and turned around so she was walking backwards so she could look at him. "Thatʼs only because youʼre paranoid. And I enjoy making you feel uncomfortable. I try to make it my priority to make things difficult for you." she said, grinning the entire time.

"Why wouldnʼt that surprise me?" he retorted quietly. Kayla grinned and spun around so she was facing forward again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Third Person POV**

The next morning, Kayla felt depressed. She didnʼt want to leave Baker St. Sheʼd been having a wonderful time. Sheʼd gotten to rekindle her friendship with Sherlock and had started a wonderful friendship with John. Mrs. Hudson was more than pleased to see the two boys doing something other than spending all their time at crime scenes. "Iʼm guessing Sherlock didnʼt want to see me off?" Kayla asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I think Lestrade called him early this morning. Donʼt worry. Iʼm sure heʼd be here if he didnʼt have something else." John reassured her. Mrs. Hudson smiled at her and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Iʼm so sad to see you going. Never forget that youʼre always welcome back." she said, giving Kayla a light squeeze before letting her go. John walked over and wrapped his arms around her as well. "Thank you." he whispered in her ear and pulled away. Kayla looked up at him confused. "For what?"

"For letting me know I wasnʼt the only one crazy enough to put with Sherlock and be stupid enough to live with him." he said, smiling at her. Kayla laughed and gave them both one last hug before getting in the cab. "Airport please." she said once she was settled in the cab comfortably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cab ride, to Kayla, took far too long. She thanked and paid the cabbie, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She looked at her watch and sighed in relief. She had at least twenty minutes before her flight took off. She thought she might miss it with the traffic theyʼd gotten into on the way. Walking into the airport, she went into the waiting area and sat down, pulling a book out of her bag and relaxing as much as was possible in the uncomfortable chair.

"Sorry I wasn't there to see you off." came a familiar voice beside her, causing her to jump and look up from her book. She smiled brightly at the man who occupied the chair next to her. "I thought you'd been called for a case." She said, returning to her novel. "No, just thinking." Sherlock said, looking at the people that walked past the couple.

"So, what're you doing here then?" she asked, immediately regretting the coldness of her tone. "Like I said, I was thinking. And I've come to a conclusion." He said, pausing. Kayla looked at him again in confusion, closing her book and placing it on her lap. "And what was your conclusion?" she asked. Sherlock glanced at her and then cleared his throat. "I've decided…that…I don't want you to leave again." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Kayla couldn't help the grin that formed at how nervous he sounded and then the grin faded, realizing what this meant. "Sherlock, if I stay, it'll put you and the others in danger." Kayla said, looking at the man sitting next to her. Sherlock gave her a slight grin. "You've made the risk before, haven't you?" he asked, fixing his coat.

Kayla chewed on her bottom lip and thought. After a moment, she sighed in defeat and looked back at the consulting detective. "I guess I could do a transfer. Have them send me all my files and missions? Have an office here in London?" she mused to herself mostly. "Well then," Sherlock said, standing up and offering her his hand. "I guess it's settled then."

Kayla looked up at him in disbelief. "Excuse you, I haven't decided anything." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Sherlock only smirked at her, his hand still offered to her. "Ugh, fine." She said, taking his hand and standing up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kayla had gotten her bag, the couple left the airport and got a cab back to the flat. Deep down, Kayla was glad Sherlock had come and convinced her, but she also knew that right next to it was worry that something might happen to Sherlock and the new friends she'd made in the short time she'd been back.

"You're thinking too much." Sherlock said, watching the woman next to him bite her nails as she watched the scenery fly by the cab. Kayla looked up suddenly and dropped her hand, giving him a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Just worried." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can stay in my room until the spare room downstairs is ready." Sherlock said as they got out of the cab. "Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Kayla said, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. Sherlock gave her a pointed look that said not to argue with him. Kayla rolled her eyes and braced herself for what she knew was going to come when she entered the flat.

Mrs. Hudson had been ecstatic that Kayla was coming to stay and John was happy to see his friend actually show an effort towards someone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Are you sure about this? We haven't had a base in London in years. You're one of the best agents we have and I think, if this is what you want, that it'd be great if we had a liaison in London. I don't think a base in necessary though."_  Samuel said over the phone. Kayla let out a small laugh and rubbed a hand down her face. "I feel better than I have in a while, Sam. Maybe this is something I've needed for a while."

Samuel chuckled over the phone.  _"Alright. I'll have Nick send all you're files to your personal computer. It's getting pretty late. I'll call you later and see how things are holding up."_  Samuel said. "Thanks, Sam." Kayla said before hanging up her phone and flopping down onto the bed with a sigh.

Kayla sighed and closed her eyes. She thought talking Samuel into letting her stay in London was going to be much harder. Luckily, it took little to none to convince him to let her stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Two Months Later**

**Third Person POV**

Kayla groaned and rolled over in bed when the light from outside decided to invade her room. Just as she was about to fall back to sleep, there was an obnoxious knocking on her door. "Go away, Sherlock! It's my day off!" she called, burying her face in her pillow in attempt to drown out everything. But, ignoring her as usual, her door opened and Sherlock came in anyway. "Everyday is practically your day off. Anyway, I'd like your assistance." he said as his voice came closer, stopping when he was front of her.

"Forget it. I'm tired and if you don't leave I'll shoot you." she threatened, still refusing to open her eyes. She felt the bed dip and then something brush on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she was a little more than surprised to find Sherlock hovering over her, his eyes transfixed on her headboard. "What the hell are you doing?" she questioned, her mind still hazy from sleep. Sherlock didn't answer her, but a moment later, he sat up holding the gun she kept under her pillow.

"Now I don't have to worry about pestering you." he said and stood up. Kayla groaned and sat up. "How did you know I kept it under my pillow?" she asked, glaring up at the man next to her bed. "Well, it was either under your pillow or in your nightstand drawer." he answered with a grin. Kayla rolled her eyes and dropped back onto the bed. "What could you possibly want my help with?" she asked, running a hand down her face. "Lestrade called this morning." was the only she got.

With another roll of her eyes, she threw the comforter off and got up. "Get out." she said, taking her gun from his hands. Sherlock looked confused for a moment and Kayla chuckled. "Unless you'd like to join me in the shower, I suggest you leave and give me half an hour to get ready." she said, laughing when Sherlock blushed and cleared his throat. "Yes. Right. I'll be upstairs." he said before rushing out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Kayla shook her head and went to put her gun back under her pillow before heading into the en suite bathroom. She wouldn't say she was paranoid...but she was paranoid. She was always worried about someone finding out she was here with John and Sherlock. Afraid that something might happen to her boys if someone found out she was at Baker Street. So she took precautions. Kept a gun on her at all times, made sure she was never followed home, never took the same route home twice in a row, and made sure the boys were aware of what was going on and to make sure they took precautions as well.

Half an hour later, she went upstairs in only a pair of jeans and a sweater. "Good morning, boys." she greeted and both looked to her. She could see Sherlock's mind working, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. John smiled as he walked into the living area. "Coffee?" he offered, handing her a cup. "Dr. Watson, I love you." she said gratefully, taking the offered cup and taking a sip. Perfect. Two and a half sugars and extra cream. Exact same way she liked her tea. "Thank you, John. Just the way I like it." she said, going over to sit at the desk. "So, what's this case Greg wants us to check out?" she asked, cradling her coffee.

"A body washed up on shore. No possible way of identifying him." Sherlock answered simply, staring off into space like he normally did when thinking about a case. "So, why do you need my help?" she asked again, honestly confused why he needed her. "John has to work and you're the only other person I trust to go with me." he stated simply before getting up and grabbing his coat off the rack. "So, since John can't go, I get stuck going instead?" she asked and Sherlock grinned at her. "If you'd like to put it that way, yes." he said and then disappeared down the stairs.

"You owe me big time." Kayla said, glaring at the doctor sitting in his chair and downed the last of her coffee before grabbing her coat off the rack as well and following after Sherlock.

Walking outside, she found him waiting for her inside a cab. Sliding in next to Sherlock, he grinned at her. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him in question. "Blue is lovely color on you." he said and she rolled her eyes. "If you think you're going to flatter me into forgiving you, you've got another thing coming." she said, crossing her arms and Sherlock chuckled. "Was worth a try." he said, but there was something in his eyes that didn't seem quite right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived, they were greeted by Greg. He gave Kayla a welcoming, but confused smile. "Wasn't expecting you, Ms. Rines. Not that I don't appreciate seeing you here. Who better to keep Sherlock in line?" he laughed, shaking her hand. "Well, let's just say I might've gotten tricked into coming." she joked, shooting Sherlock a glare. He only shrugged and looked around the scene. "Where's the body?" he asked, impatient to get started.

Greg lead the two over to where they'd dragged the body out of the water and far enough away that the waves no longer reached it.

Now she understood why they couldn't identify him. He had no face and his fingers were gone. "Someone didn't want us to find out who he was. No face recognition, no fingerprints, and the body's been drained dry and embalmed. All we can do now is a tissue sample, but even that's sketchy depending how long he's been in the salt water." Greg explained. There was a long pause while they left Sherlock to do what he did best and minutes later, he turned back to the other two.

"Government official. Might want to check and see who hasn't been going to meetings in the past week." he stated simply and was about to walk away when Kayla grabbed him arm, forcing him to stay where he was. "Government official? But no one's been missing." Greg said, more than confused by Sherlock's deduction. There was a pause for a moment and then Kayla spoke up. "Has anyone gone on vacation or been away on business as of late?" she asked, narrowing things down.

"Well, politicians are in and out all the time, but I'm sure we can find if anyone hasn't been seen in a while. We'll ask around and see who hasn't checked in in the past week." Greg said and Kayla nodded. "Glad we could help." she smiled before looking to Sherlock. He looked at her and sighed. "As always...I'm glad I could help." he said and Kayla had to stifle a chuckle at how phony he sounded. Greg gave them both odd looks and said his goodbyes when someone called him over.

As they walked back to the main road, Kayla looked to Sherlock. "You're getting better." she said and Sherlock looked down at her in question. "Your people skills are improving nicely." she specified and Sherlock nodded, a small grin formed. "How about lunch?" Kayla asked as Sherlock hailed a cab. "Lunch sounds wonderful." he said and they got into the cab. "Angelo's?" Sherlock asked and she gave him a pointed look. "Do you really need to ask?" she chuckled and Sherlock grinned.

"No, but I thought it would be a nice gesture rather than do it anyway." he said and Kayla smiled at him. "I was right. Your people skills are growing quite nicely." she said, linking her arm with his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Third Person POV**

Walking into the flat, Kayla shrugged her coat off and sighed. It felt good to be home. The door closed behind her as Sherlock followed her in, shrugging his own jacket off. After they made their way upstairs, they hung their coats on the rack and then Kayla dropped into Sherlock's chair. "Oddly enough, that was exhausting." Kayla said, rolling her neck to release some tension. She heard Sherlock chuckle and come up behind her. She felt his hands press into the base her neck and they began to rub the tension all the way out. With a content sigh, Kayla let her eyes shut and head fell forward, giving him better access.

"Thank you for coming with me. I really do appreciate your help this morning." he said and Kayla only groaned in response when he hit a particularly tight spot. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when she woke with a start, it was dark outside. As she curled further into Sherlock's chair, she pulled the newfound blanket that was draped over herself tighter, not wanting to move. The flat was pretty quiet. Glancing at the clock, John would already be in bed right now, he was needed at the clinic tomorrow, but Sherlock would still be up.

Standing up, she tightened the blanket around herself and went through the kitchen to Sherlock's room. Without even knocking, she walked in and shut the door behind her. Sherlock didn't bother looking up from his experiment, but did acknowledge her. "Glad to see you're awake." he said, not looking up from his microscope.

"Mhm." was all Kayla said before dropping onto Sherlock's bed, feeling as if she hadn't slept at all. Sherlock looked up from his microscope when he heard the springs of his bed creak and watched as the woman curled up into a ball in his bed. "How long have I been out?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Not too long. It was about four when we returned, so about three hours." he told her, returning to his microscope.

"It's because you woke me up early." she complained, pulling one of the pillows from the top of the bed so she could curl around it. There was a pause and then Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Only because I wanted you to come with me." he said and Kayla grinned.

"I'm always glad to help, sweetie." she said and Sherlock smiled. After another moment of silence, Sherlock glanced back at the woman, only to find her fast asleep.

A small smile graced his lips and he stood up. Walking over to the bed, he carefully tucked his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her to maneuver her so she was positioned correctly on the bed. She mumbled something in her sleep, but he couldn't tell what due to the softness of the sound. Not feeling like sleeping on the couch that night, he changed and carefully slid into bed next to her, careful not to disturb her. He thought having someone else in his bed would make it harder for him to fall asleep, but that wasn't the case. He fell asleep in no time, his body easily succumbing to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock woke just as the sun was coming up to an odd, but pleasant, weight against his side and on his chest. Opening his eyes, he immediately went stiff, not knowing whether he should move or stay where he was. Kayla had somehow managed to curl herself around the detective, her head pillowed on his shoulder, an arm splayed across his chest, and a leg draped over his. It didn't help matters that his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and there was slim chance of him getting it back anytime soon. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the closeness, he enjoyed it greatly, but he had no idea how to deal with a situation like this. He was confused enough as it was with his own emotions and it didn't help he couldn't tell anything about hers.

That was the worst part about not being able to read her. Ever since she'd come back, his feeling had been all over the place and he came to the simple conclusion that he held a deep affection for the woman. He might even go as far as say that he loved her, in a way, but he wasn't sure which way. He had no idea how the woman sprawled over him felt about him. He knew she cared about him, but he didn't know which direction that affection went. Not knowing drove him insane.

Kayla groaned and shifted, causing Sherlock to start to panic. Sherlock Holmes did not panic. Not normally. But when the only woman he'd ever felt anything for was about to wake up in his arms unintentionally, he had no idea how to react. He heard her breathing speed up, indicating that she was waking up. "If you keep thinking so loud, I'm going to have to hit you. You're interrupting my sleep." she mumbled, moving so she was comfortable again. Sherlock was confused. This didn't make any sense. He thought she'd freak out. Maybe run from the room once she realized the position they were in.

But here she was, making herself more comfortable and falling back to sleep. Not seeming to care about their compromising position. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of bed without waking her again, not with his arm trapped, so he did the only logical thing. He went back to sleep. And if he was honest with himself, which he tried not to do very often, he rather enjoyed the position they were in. It was quite comfortable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Sherlock woke up, he was alone. Sitting up in confusion, he looked over at the clock and then realized  _why_  he'd woken up alone. It was nearly noon. He never slept this late. Hauling himself out of bed, her threw his housecoat on and left his room. Walking into the kitchen, he grinned when he saw Kayla sitting in his chair with a book and cup of tea. "Good morning." she said, not looking up from her book.

"Not so much morning anymore." he said, grabbing the cup of tea that was left on the counter for him.

"Had to talk John out of checking on you to make sure you weren't sick or anything. Though, he did tell me to keep an eye on you and let him know if anything seemed off about you." she said as Sherlock sat in John's normal seat.

"I honestly don't know why I slept like that. It's not normal." he said absently, drinking his tea. There was a slight pause and Kayla looked up from her book and grinned.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I slept the best I have in months last night." she said and stood up. "Thank you." she said and walked over to place a kiss on the detectives temple before heading into the kitchen. Sherlock was about to ask what she was thanking him for, but she stopped him before he could. "I have to make a few runs this afternoon. I'll be back in about two hours and John will be home later this evening. Try not blow up the flat while we're gone." she said and grabbed her coat off the rack.

Sherlock watched her curiously as she slipped it on and then headed down the stairs. With a sigh, he slumped in the chair once he heard the door downstairs shut. If he was confused before, it was worse now. And it infuriated him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Kayla's POV**

**Three Weeks Later**

I'd never liked the rain and it seemed it was always raining in London. I couldn't wait to get back to the flat and have a warm cup of tea. I didn't like running these tedious little missions Samuel sent me on, but there was no getting around it. Just because I wasn't back in my office didn't mean I didn't still have work to do. I was lucky though, my "mission" today was simple. Make a few calls and check in with a few liaisons.

I'd just gotten a good bit of information off of one of our undercover agents who'd been stationed in London a few weeks ago as a metal worker on the outskirts of town. We thought we'd lost our mark, but with this new information, the agency just might be able to track him down once more and put this case to rest once and for all after nearly four years. James Moriarty was a slick character, but not many were able to slip past Phantom's prying eyes.

I had a bad feeling though, that since I was here in London and our mark was rumored to be here as well, Samuel was going to put me specifically on this case.

Just as I was making my way back to the main road, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I groaned. "What do you, Sam?" I asked, answering as professionally as I could despite my slightly foul mood. " _Don't sound so pleased to hear from me._ " Samuel said sarcastically over the phone." _Actually, you should be pleased. That request you put through a few months ago, it came though. She's waiting for you at 2729 Dingler Ave._ " he said, a smile clear in his voice.

"Are you serious?" I asked, stoping completely in my tracks from sheer surprise.

" _Nick pulled some strings and get her there early. You should be thankful or she wouldn't have been there till about next year around this time._ " he confirmed and I felt like I was going to burst with happiness. "Well, I'll be sure to call Nick and thank him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick that sexy fucker up and take her home." I said and with a chuckle from Samuel, I hung up.

As fast as I could, I hailed a cab and almost immediately one pulled up next to me. Sliding into the back, I gave the cabbie the address Samuel had given me and sat in inpatient silence until we got there.

Once we were there, I payed the cabbie and hurried into the parking garage. Once inside, I stopped in my tracks and stood in awe. There she was. The most beautiful thing that had come into my life in a long time. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." I mumbled and walked over before practically throwing myself onto the metal. I really didn't care if people thought it was weird. Who were they to judge anyway? I'm sure most of them had weird sides as well. Plus, I hadn't seen my car in nearly three months and I was so happy to have her back. If people were going to judge, I was going to judge right back and label them as assholes.

After living with Sherlock for as long as I had, my tolerance level had risen surprisingly high, but that didn't mean I'd take it from everyone. Usually just him and my brother.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from the hood and took a step back to inspect and make sure nothing was wrong with her. If there was one scratch, Nick was going to die. Once I was satisfied to see nothing out of place, I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. As I pulled the keys out from under the ashtray, I only hoped that the wheel being on the left side wasn't going to be an issue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only an issue once. After the almost crash ten min, I made certain not to make that mistake again and made it back to Baker Street with no issues. I parked outside the flat and got out. Pressing the button, I locked the doors and made my way into the flat. I had to pause, though, when I heard crashing upstairs. "You'd best go up and check on them, dear." Mrs. Hudson said, coming out from her kitchen with a slightly terrified look on her face as she glanced upstairs.

"What happened? I was only gone for two hours!" I said and Mrs. Hudson shrugged. "I don't know. He just keeps going on about his case, the one about that missing painting." she told me and I sighed. Now it all made sense. "Don't worry, Mrs. Hudson. I'll take care of it. Just...make yourself some tea. And if you hear yelling, don't bother. I may have to hit him upside the head with a frying pan." I told her and she chuckled.

With a light pat on my arm, she headed back into her kitchen and left me at the bottom of the stairs.

With a sigh, I made my way up the stairs. Pausing outside of the door, I listened for movement and, when I heard nothing, pushed the door open. I had to pause in the doorway and hold my laughter in at the sight in front of me. "Shut up." I heard the detective mumble into the couch cushions and I lost it. I burst out laughing and had to hold onto the doorframe to keep myself somewhat upright. The next thing I know, Sherlock was off the couch and standing in front of me with a glare that would shut anyone up. Accept it only made me laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, a look of bemusement crossing his face. Regaining some composure, I took a deep breath and smiled at the man in front of me. "Sherlock, hun, you are impossibly hopeless. I don't know where you'd be without John or myself." I said and just as Sherlock was about to answer my rhetorical comment, I stopped him. "Come on. I'll help you. But you're going to have to deal with this sooner or later." I told him, grabbing his hand and leading him back to his room.

"Are you going to be there?" he asked and I couldn't help but think of how childlike he sounded. "I don't know. Depends on how much work I've got." I told him and I heard him huff. "You'll be fine. John'll be there to make sure you don't make a complete ass of yourself." I laughed, glancing at Sherlock and chuckling at the scowl on his face. "I don't make an arse of myself." he argued before falling onto his bed.

I decided not to answer and walked over to his closet. "Not always, but usually." I ended up saying, flicking through his many suits.

I was more than surprised, having to hold back a yelp, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and then a head fall onto my shoulder. "I don't want to go." he mumbled and I felt his voice vibrate throughout my body. I knew I shouldn't be letting my emotions get the better of me, but it was getting harder and harder the longer this kept going. I reached behind me and gave him a pat on the head. "I know, but you've gotten yourself into the mess. Shouldn't have been showing off." I said and I felt a chuckle vibrate through him and then into me.

"I like showing off." he said simply and I couldn't help but role my eyes. "I know you do." I laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Kayla's POV**

**Later That Night**

I couldn't believe I let those two idiots talk me into this. Here I was, standing next to John and Sherlock in a little black dress that I was starting to regret wearing due to the cool air of the art gallery. The champagne was helping though. "Falls of the Reichenbach, Turner's masterpiece, thankfully recovered owing to the prodigious talent of Mr. Sherlock Holmes." the gallery director finished his speech and the room erupted in applause. The director then handed Sherlock a small, gift-wrapped box. "A small token of our gratitude." he explained and Sherlock took the box.

"Diamond cufflinks. All my cuffs have buttons." Sherlock deduced and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped. I knew he was going to make this hard on everyone, I just hadn't anticipated how difficult he was being.

"He means thank you." John told the director and Sherlock looked to John in confusion.

"Do I?" he asked and I had to hold back a groan.

"Sherlock..." I warned and he turned to me next. He must've gotten the look I was giving him and turned to the director.

"Thank you." he said insincerely and was about to walk away when John grabbed his arm. Sherlock stopped unwillingly and the press jumped at the opportunity to take photos and ask questions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I stood off to the side of the two, I had to hold back the laughter that was building as I watched the complete and utter discomfort flash across Sherlock's face and the way John was using to his advantage. "Back together again with my family after my terrifying ordeal," the recently rescued father said to the cameras that were surrounding the banker's house. "and we have one person to thank for my deliverance-Sherlock Holmes."

As the public applauded, the young boy in front of his father smiled and offered a small, gift-wrapped box to Sherlock. I knew exactly where this was headed when he took the box and rattled it briefly. "Tie pin. I don't wear ties." he whispered to John and I let a laugh escape when John shushed him as a photographer appeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time, I was kind of glad Sherlock asked me to accompany them to this one. Phantom had decided to open a case on Peter Ricoletti a few months ago, but decided it wasn't worth their time since he operated mostly in London, so handed it over to Scotland Yard. It then ended up going to Sherlock.

"Peter Ricoletti: number one on Interpol's Most Wanted list since nineteen eighty-two. But we got him; and there's one person we have to thank for giving us the decisive leads-with all his customary diplomacy and  _tact_." Greg said with a grin. Sherlock smiled insincerely towards Greg while John leaned over to Sherlock and whispered something to him. Sherlock looked confused for a moment and then nodded. I had to guess John was explaining Greg's sarcasm. As us in the audience applauded, Greg walked over and handed Sherlock a gift-wrapped package, smiling cheerfully.

"We all chipped in." he said as Sherlock tore the paper from the package and I didn't miss the expectant grins on Sally's and Anderson's faces. I, however, had to, once again, hold back the laughter that was bubbling up as Sherlock pulled out a deerstalker hat and all he could muster was an 'oh'. Then he tried to seem somewhat happy about the gift. Then the stream of reporters telling Sherlock to put it on began.

"Yeah, Sherlock, put it on!" Greg encouraged and I couldn't help but laugh as Sherlock gave the reporters a look that said he was going to kill every single one of them while John cleared his throat uncomfortably. John leaned over again and whispered something else to Sherlock. The detective then turned to me for help. He gave me a pleading look and I began to feel terrible. I only shrugged and Sherlock huffed.

With a glower, he shoved the wrapping paper into John's hands, then unhappily put the hat on his head and I thought the photographers were going to die of excitement by taking what seemed to be thousands of pictures and applauding. Sherlock smiled through his teeth at the press and glanced at Greg with a look that promised a world of pain later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any new news on Moriarty?" I asked, throwing papers around my room to find the one in particular I needed.

" _No. Nothing as of late. He seems to laying low for now. But we'll get him. It'll just take time and patience._ " Samuel said, sounding just as disappointed as I was.

"I hate patience." I mumbled, rummaging through another file of papers.

" _I know you do, hun, but patience is a virtue. One you should learn from your brother._ " Samuel laughed and I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"Yeah, cause Nick is such a saint." I grumbled sarcastically and heard Samuel chuckle on the other end.

" _Look, just fax me those files once you find them. That's all I'm asking._ " he said and I sighed.

"Yeah. Alright. Just need to locate it first." I mumbled, looking through what seemed to be the hundredth file today.

" _Good. I'll let you go so you can work._ " he said and with a quick goodbye, he hung up.

With a groan, I threw the phone onto my pillow and sat cross-legged in the middle of my bed with a stack of files that surrounded me. Tedious work, but it had to be done. I could hear John and Sherlock talking in the living room, but with the door closed, I couldn't hear what they were talking about. If my speculations were correct, they were taking to each other without listening to each other. Like they usually did.

I couldn't help but laugh at the memories of walking in on their "conversations". It was even more difficult when they both tried to hold separate conversations with me at the same time. It confused me, but sometimes it was worth it. It was amazing to see how compete opposites the two men were. It was fascinating.

Deciding to give up on my search for the day, I got off the bed and stretched. Feeling my muscles pop and stretch, I groaned and headed out of my room and downstairs. Just as I was about to enter the living room, I had to stop in the doorway and listen.

"'Boffin'. 'Boffin Sherlock Holmes'." Sherlock said indignantly, throwing a paper onto the coffee table with the rest of them before he began to pace in front of the fireplace.

"Everybody gets one." John said from the couch, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"One what?" Sherlock asked, looking to John briefly before continuing his pacing.

"Tabloid nickname: 'SuBo'; 'Nasty Nick'. Shouldn't worry-I'll probably get one soon." John explained, glancing at the detective.

"Page five, column six, first sentence." Sherlock mumbled and John turned to the relevant page while Sherlock walked over to the mantle and picked up the deerstalker. "Why is it always the hat photograph?" he asked, holding said hat up and punching it angrily.

"'Bachelor John Watson'?"

"What sort of hat is it anyway?"

"'Bachelor'? What the hell are they implying?"

"Is it a cap? Why has it got two fronts?"

"It's a deerstalker." John said, glancing up briefly before turning back to the paper. "'Frequently seen in the company of bachelor John Watson...'"

"You stalk a deer with a hat? What are you gonna do-throw it?"

"'...confirmed bachelor John Watson!'"

"Some sort of death frisbee?"

"Okay, this is too much. We need to be more careful."

"It's got flaps...ear flaps. It's an  _ear_  hat, John." Sherlock said and then turned to me, the first to show any indication that I was even there. "Ear hat!" he repeated and threw it to me. I caught it and raised an eyebrow at him.

"The flaps aren't supposed to come down. They're mostly for decoration." I said, throwing it back to him. Sherlock gave it a distasteful look and then threw it to John.

"What do you mean 'more careful'?" Sherlock asked, dropping into his chair.

"I mean, this isn't a deerstalker now. It's a Sherlock Holmes hat. I mean that you're not exactly a private detective anymore." John explained as I walked over and sat down in John's normal chair. "You're this far from from famous." he added, holding up his thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

"Oh, it'll pass." Sherlock brushed it off, slumping in his chair and folding his hands under just under his chin. He then looked to me. "Did you find that file you were looking for?" he asked and I looked at him confused.

"How did you know?" I asked and Sherlock smirked.

"I read your emails." he answered and I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"Of course you did. Because you have no concept of boundaries." I mumbled and Sherlock chuckled and then turned to John.

"It really bothers you." he said simply and John looked up at him confused.

"What?" he asked and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"What people say." Sherlock reiterated.

"Yes. " John said a little skeptically.

"About me? I don't understand-why would it upset  _you_?" Sherlock asked and I could tell his curiosity was getting the better of him. John kept the detectives gave for a moment before looking away.

"Just try to keep a low profile. Stay out of the news." he said before getting up and leaving the living room.

"I don't understand." Sherlock said to me once John was gone.

"He's worried about you Sherlock. Despite what you think, there're people who truly care about you and don't want to see anything bad happen to you." I told him and he looked confused.

"But why?" he asked again, leaning forward in his chair. "What is the purpose of caring?" he asked and I was silent for a moment.

"Sherlock, caring is what makes us human. We care because we love you. We care because we don't want you to do something stupid and then something bad happening to you. You might not think you have friends, but you have some of the most loyal friends I've ever seen." I said, leaning forward and taking his hands in mine. Sherlock's head snapped up and he looked me dead in the eye. "Don't let your brother's words get to you, Sherlock. Caring  _is_  an advantage."

Sherlock remained silent and seemed to be searching my face for answers. With a sigh, I stood up and leaned down so I was face to face with the detective. "Don't over think it. You'll only confuse yourself even more." I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. "We love you, Sherlock. Never forget that." I told him, not able to bring myself to say 'I'. Sherlock nodded and leaned back in his chair, going into deep thought, probably going against my advise.

With one last look to the detective, I grabbed my coat off the rack. "I need some fresh air. I'll be back within the hour." I announced and Sherlock waved his hand, letting me know he'd heard me. With a small smile, I slipped my coat on and headed downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Kayla's POV**

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I really needed to find that file and the boys were busy. John was in the shower while Sherlock was most likely doing another experiment in the kitchen. Besides, I was exhausted. It wasn't late at all, but Sherlock had woken me up early because he needed help with an experiment. I knew the only reason he came to me was because if he woke John, the doctor might've pushed him out of an open window.

After all this time, living with Sherlock, the only thing I had a hard time compensating with was Sherlock's odd hours. Some days, he slept all day. Others, he was up at the crack of dawn. The best were the days where he slept like a normal human being. But, when he wasn't on a case, those days were far and few in between.

When I walked into my room, I had to pause and stare at the file that sat in the middle of my bed. Walking over, I picked it up and plucked the sticky note that was attached to the front. ' _Thought you might like this back._ ' it read and I couldn't help but grin. I knew he'd give it back eventually, but I didn't expect it be returned so soon. Thumbing through the papers, I walked over to the fax machine that was set up in my room and began sending Samuel the files on Moriarty. Once I was done, I decided against a nap and went downstairs to check on the boys.

I immediately regretted my decision when I walked into the living room and there was a mannequin hanging from the ceiling in one of Sherlock's suits. "Why's there someone hanging from the ceiling?" I asked, not really all that surprised, but a little confused.

"Case." was the only answer I got from Sherlock in the kitchen. I then turned to John, hoping to get a better explanation.

"The Henry Fishgard case." John explained and I nodded.

"The one that committed suicide?" I asked, walking over and sitting down in Sherlock's chair.

"Not suicide." Sherlock called from the kitchen, not looking up from his microscope.

Sherlock's phone beeped again, for what seemed like the hundredth time since I'd come home, and the detective completely ignored it. The most irritated look came over the doctor's face and he gave me a look that said he was going to kill our flatmate. "I'll get it, shall I?" he asked, getting up form his chair and going into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and checked the messages while Sherlock refused to acknowledge him or his phone. A look of pure shock and horror slowly filled John's face and he turned to Sherlock, offering him his phone.

"Not now. I'm busy." Sherlock said, not looking up from the microscope.

"Sherlock..." John tried and I looked up from the paper I'd picked up.

"Not  _now_." Sherlock insisted, still refusing to look up. John sighed and gave me a quick glance before turning back to Sherlock.

"He's back." he said and Sherlock lifted his head, taking the phone. I quickly got up and walked into the kitchen to stand behind Sherlock so I could read the text as well.

_Come and play._

_Tower Hill._

_Jim Moriarty x_

Sherlock's eyes widened and he sat back in his chair before looking over his shoulder at me. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Without a word, I left the kitchen and headed downstairs. As quickly as I could, I pulled my phone out and dialed the number I knew by heart. On the second ring, Samuel answered. " _Kayla, what's wrong?_ " he asked, seeming to know something was wrong, as I stepped outside.

"Code 3. Black. I'm gonna need back up as soon as possible." I said, keeping my composure as best as possible with the situation given. There was a moment of silence before Samuel answered me.

" _Alright. I'll send someone. They'll be there later this afternoon. I'll have them give you a call when they get there._ " he told me and I could tell the gears in his mind were working at fully capacity.

"Thank you." I breathed and gave a slight smile. "He might be in captivity, but that doesn't mean he's got nothing planned. We'll need to have him under complete surveillance."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, we arrived at the tower. Sherlock impatiently got out of the passenger seat and left John and I at the car. With a glance to each other, we followed after him to meet up with Lestrade. After greeting us, he lead us inside and to the security cameras.

"I don't get it. How did he break some of London's toughest glass with just chewing gum? I mean, that glass is tougher than anything." I said once the video was over.

"Not tougher than crystalized carbon. He used a diamond." Sherlock explained while Greg adjusted the footage that shifts to a recording taken from the other side of the glass and then goes in reverse to show the glass rising back up into place before it shattered.

As Jim pulled the fire extinguisher back again and the glass became whole, the message that he wrote onto it became clear. He deliberately wrote the words backwards on the glass so that they would be seen from the camera on the other side of the case. With the smiley face inside the 'O', the message read: GET SHERLOCK.

John and I both turned to look at Sherlock, but his eyes were fixed on the screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got back to the flat, my phone rung. Excusing myself from the other two, I stayed outside to take the phone call. "Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number.

" _You know, when Samuel said he was giving me a 'special' mission, I didn't think he was sending me to London to work with_ you _._ " came the all too familiar voice on the other end. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"When I asked Sam for backup, I didn't mean someone competent like you." I insulted and Nick laughed.

" _I love you too. Anyway, I need to take care of a few things before I come see you. Talk to you later._ " he said before hanging up on me.

"I really hate siblings." I grumbled and shoved my phone back into my pocket with a huff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Days Later**

"Come here." I said and motioned for John to walk over to me. Once he did, I reached up and fixed his tie.

"Thank you." he said and fiddled with the tie again after I was finished before grabbing his suit jacket off the back of his chair. I waited for Sherlock to finish buttoning up his own jacket before we headed downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked before we stepped outside, pulling my keys out of the suit jacket I was wearing. I probably shouldn't have gone with the dress suit, but my pant suit got too uncomfortable after a while. And if this trial was going to take as long as I thought it would, comfort came first.

"Yes." Both answered and we opened the doors only to find press and police waiting for us. The police held people back as we made our way to my car. Once we got inside and headed off, we were given a police escort. Just as we were going around Trafalgar Square, I looked to Sherlock in the passenger seat.

"Remember-" I started, but Sherlock cut me off.

"Yes." he said instantly and I rolled my eyes.

"Remember-" I tried again insistently, but Sherlock stopped me again.

"Yes." he said even more quickly and I had tighten my grip on the steering wheel.

I glared at John in the rearview mirror when I heard him chuckle. Deciding to try again, I glanced at the detective once more.

"Remember what I,  _and_  they, told you:  _don't_  try to be clever-" I said and Sherlock sighed.

"No." he said simply.

"-and please, just keep it simple and brief." I raised my voice and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"God forbid the star witness at the trial should come across as intelligent." he said and John chuckled from the back seat.

"'Intelligent', fine; let's give 'smart-arse' a wide berth." he said and I couldn't help but chuckle.

There was a slight pause and then Sherlock spoke up again. "I'll just be myself." he said and both John and I groaned.

"Are you listening to us?" I asked, looking to him and he only smirked. With a groan, I shook my head and refocused on the road.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Kayla's POV**

John and I sat together and waited for the trial to start. A few minutes after we sat down, Nicholas showed up and sat down next to me. "Sorry I'm late. Bit of an issue this morning with finding a proper suit." he complained and John grinned. John had only met Nick the day before, but they seemed to hit it off just fine. I wasn't going to lie, Nick was a great agent. He really was. I just didn't like having to work with him.

After a while, Sherlock was called to give his evidence and was standing in the witness box.

"A 'consulting criminal'." the prosecuting barrister stated, standing in front of the witness box.

"Yes." Sherlock answered simply and I thought, maybe, he would take our advice.

"Your words. Can you expand on that answer?" the prosecutor asked and Sherlock gave a slight grin.

"James Moriarty is for hire." he said simply.

"A tradesman?"

"Yes."

"But not the sort who'd fix your heating."

"No, the sort who'd plant a bomb or stage an assassination, but I'm sure he'd make a pretty decent job of your boiler."

There was muffled laughter somewhere in the courtroom and I could see the prosecutor tried to hide her smile. "Would you describe him as-"

"Leading." Sherlock interrupted.

"What?" the prosecutor asked, confused.

"Can't do that. You're leading the witness." he said and I sighed, knowing that things wouldn't be as easy as I'd hoped and Sherlock wouldn't take our advice. Sherlock then looked towards the defending barrister. "He'll object and the judge will uphold." The judge gave an exasperated look indicating this wasn't the first time the detective had done this during his evidence.

"Mr. Holmes." he warned and I was glad someone was going to try and keep Sherlock in line while he was up there.

"Ask me how. How would I describe him? What opinion have I formed of him? Do they not teach you this?" Sherlock said to prosecutor.

"Mr. Holmes, we're fine without your help." the judge said, becoming irritated with the detective.

I heard the door open behind us and glance over my shoulder to see what looked to be one of Sherlock's fangirls walk in and take a seat a few rows behind us.

"How would you describe this man-his character?" the prosecutor asked, bringing my attention back to the case.

"First mistake." Sherlock began, locking his gaze with Moriarty. "James Moriarty isn't a man at all-he's a spider at the center of a web-a criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of them dances."

"And how long-" the prosecutor started, but was once again stopped.

"No, no, don't-don't do that. That's really not a good question." Sherlock said, closing his eyes in exasperation.

"Mr. Holmes!" the judge warned again, this time clearly angry.

"How long have I known him? Not really your best line of enquiry. We met twice, five minutes in total. I pulled a gun; he tried to blow me up." Sherlock said. "I felt we had a special something." he added sarcastically.

"Miss. Sorrel, are seriously claiming this man is an expert, after knowing the accused for just five minutes?" the judge asked, turing to the prosecutor.

"Two minutes would have made me an expert. Five was ample." Sherlock interjected and I sighed. Of course he was going to start an argument.

"Mr. Holmes, that's a matter for the jury." the judge stated and I could practically hear the gears in Sherlock's mind begin to turn.

"Oh, really?" Sherlock asked and his eyes turned to the jury box.

John and I both brought our hands to our faces. Mine so I couldn't watch what was about to happen and John's in an 'oh, shit, no!' gesture.

"One librarian; two teachers; two high-pressured jobs, probably the City. The foreman's a medical secretary, trained abroad judging by her shorthand." Sherlock began and the judge was clearly done with Sherlock.

"Mr. Holmes!" he yelled again, but Sherlock didn't listen.

"Seven are married and two are having an affair-with each other, it would seem! Oh, and they've just had tea and biscuits." he said and then turned to the judge. "Would you like to know who are the wafer?" he asked and the judge looked like he was about to burst with anger.

"Mr. Holmes! You've been here to answer Miss. Sorrel's questions, not to give us a display of your intellectual prowess." he yelled again, but Sherlock took a breath and he couldn't keep smiling a little at the acknowledgement of his 'intellectual prowess'. John and I both gave him a stern look, but he kept smiling. "Keep your answers brief and to the point. Anything else will be treated as contempt. Do you thing you could survive for just a few minutes  _without showing off_?" he asked and Sherlock thought about the question for a moment before opening his mouth once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe  _I'm_  bailing you out." I complained as I wrote a check, signed it, and handed it over the counter to the custody officer as Sherlock signed to get his things back. "What did we say? We said, 'Don't get clever'." I continued to rant while John chuckled from behind us.

"I can't just turn it on and off like a tap." he said and took the bag of items from the custody officer before turning to John and I. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well what?" we asked in unison and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You were there for the whole thing, up in the gallery, start to finish." he reiterated.

"Like you said it would be. He sat on his backside, never even stirred." John said, referring to Jim's defending barrister.

"Moriarty's not mounting any defense." I concluded and Sherlock nodded.

"But why?" he said and started for the exit. John and I exchanged shrugs of the shoulder before following after the detective. "Where's Nick?" he asked once we were outside and heading for the car.

"Said he needed to take care of something. Might come over later." I told him and he nodded. Once we reached the car, I unlocked the doors and we all got in, ready to head home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of us walked into living room and John sat down in his chair. "Bank of England, Tower of London, Pentonville. Three of the most secure places in the country and six weeks ago Moriarty breaks in, no one knows how or why. All we know is..."

"He ended up in custody." Sherlock finished for him and began to pace. When Sherlock turned to John, I went into the kitchen and began to boil some water. I heard John take a deep breath and I grinned, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Don't do that." John said and I glanced at the detective long enough to see the confused look flash across his face.

"Do what?" he asked and I chuckled. Sherlock looked to me and I only shook my head, wanting to let John handle this on his own.

"The look." John specified, his voice edging on annoyance.

"Look?" Sherlock questioned, not understanding the doctor. I knew where John was coming from. I really did. Sherlock used that look with me so many times, I learned to ignore him when he gave it and tried to figure things out on my own without Sherlock having to explain it.

"You're doing the look again."

"Well, I can't see it, can I?" Sherlock asked sarcastically and when I handed him his cup of tea, I pointed to the mirror on the wall next to him. Sherlock took the cup from me and then turned to look at his reflection. "It's my face." he stated, still confused.

"Yes, and it's doing a thing. You're doing a "we all know what's really going on here" face." John said, taking the cup I offered him.

"Well, we  _do_." Sherlock insisted as I sat on the arm of John's chair.

"No. You know. Kayla  _might_  know.  _I_  don't. Which is why I find 'the face' so annoying." John corrected and I had to agree with John. The face was annoying, but I kept my mouth shut and drank my tea. I didn't want to let my trick slip and let Sherlock know I usually ignored him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood in front of us. "If Moriarty wanted the Jewels, he'd have them. If he wanted those prisoners free, they'd be out on the streets. The only reason he's still in a prison cell is because he  _chose_ to be there." he explained and it made sense to me then.

"It's a power play." I said and Sherlock looked to me with a grin.

"But why?" he questioned, clearly pleased that I'd put it together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. I knew who it was, so I took my time going down the stairs and unlocking the doors. "Are you a snail or do you just enjoy torturing me?" Nick asked, shivering on the other side of the door.

"Do I really need to answer that? 'Cause I think you already know the answer." I said, leaning on the door jam and Nick gave me a pointed look. "I mean, I can if you want, but I thought you might already know." I said and before he gave me a look that said he was going to murder me in my sleep, I moved out of the way and invited him in. He was shivering and I laughed.

"Come up and have some tea to warm up." I said and Nick wrinkled his nose. "I prefer coffee." he said and I rolled my eyes before heading upstairs, Nick not too far behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Kayla's POV**

It was late when Nick left and I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be. So, to help myself fall asleep, I sat on the couch with one of my favorite books and a cup of tea. I was finally getting into reading when Sherlock came into the living room and stopped in front of the couch. "What are you doing?" he asked and I glanced up for a moment. He was already dressed for bed, but looked like he was in the same boat as me.

"Reading." I answered and went back to my book.

"Boring." he mutter and moments later I felt the couch shift under his weight as he sat down. A moment later, I had to look down and raise an eyebrow. Sherlock Holmes didn't seem like the 'touchy-feely' type, but for some reason, I was the exception. I couldn't help but grin. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Comfortable?" I asked, grinning the entire time.

"Hmm. Quite." he muttered, closing his eyes as a small smile graced his lips. It was odd, the position he'd put us in, but it was comfortable. Sherlock Holmes laid on his back, his legs perched on the opposite end of the couch, while his head rested in my lap. "Read to me?" he asked, his voice a little above a whisper. He still hadn't opened his eyes and I couldn't help but think he looked more relaxed than he had in weeks.

"I thought reading was boring?" I asked, a little surprised by his request, and he opened his eyes to look up at me.

" _Reading_  is boring, though it does pass the time. When someone reads out loud to you, it's as if they're talking to you, telling you a story." he said and I smiled.

"Alright. I'll read to you. But on one condition. You may not interrupt me or try to correct what I've read." I told him and he gave me an odd look.

"What could you possibly be reading that would make me do that?" he asked and I grinned. The cover of the book was blank, so he couldn't tell what it was. But when I told him, I knew a snide comment was waiting.

"Harry Potter. The first one." I told him and, just when I thought something was going to come out of his mouth, he snapped it shut and readjusted himself. "No comment?" I asked and he only shook his head. "Still want me to read to you?" I asked and he made a sound that sounded like a 'yes'. Flipping back to the first page, I began at the beginning. I wasn't about to admit it out loud, but I found reading to Sherlock extremely relaxing. Apparently he did as well because when I finished the second chapter, I glanced down and found the raven haired man fast asleep.

Marking my place in the book, I set it on the coffee table and leaned back again on the couch. I ran my hand through his hair again and smiled softly down at him. "You're special, you know." Came a soft voice from the doorway causing me to jump a little.

"What?" I asked, looking up to see John standing in the doorway in his robe with a towel around his neck.

"You're the only person I've ever seen him act like this with. When he's with you…he seems calmer. It's like he's not bored when he's with you." John said and I looked back down at Sherlock.

"That's why I left. Last time. Before I knew you." I said, just above a whisper and then looked up at the older man. "I left because I was getting too close. I didn't want to see him get hurt. I do love him, John, but I don't…I don't want to get too close and then something bad happening. I can't lose him. Besides my brother, he's the only one who knows almost everything about me. And it's not because he's deduced it. It's because I've trusted him and told him everything. Sooner or later, I know I'm going to have to leave again. I won't risk his life. Or yours. I have enemies, John, and I don't want them finding out I have weaknesses." I told him and he smiled at me before walking over and kissed me on top of the head.

"I love you too, Kayla. You're like the little sister I never wanted." He said and I chuckled. "And I believe Sherlock loves you too. He's just too afraid to admit it too himself." He added before heading upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Crayhill, can we have your first witness?" the judge asked and the defending barrister rose to his feet.

"Your honor, we're not calling any witnesses." He stated, causing a series of gasps to ring out through the courtroom. I looked to John and he gave me the same confused frown I was certain was plastered on my face as well.

"I don't follow. You've entered a plea of Not Guilty." the judge stated, just as baffled as the rest of the courtroom.

"Nevertheless, my client is offering no evidence. The defense rests." the defending barrister answered and sat back down. Moriarty then turned in his seat and looked up to where John and I were sitting, shrugging at us.

"That's a bit creepy." I said once Moriarty turned back around and John sighed.

"I'd say more than 'a bit'." John answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. James Moriarty stands accused of several counts of attempted burglary, crimes which-if he's found guilty-with elicit a very long custodial sentence; and yet his legal team has chosen to offer no evidence whatsoever to support their plea. I find myself in the unusual position of recommending a verdict wholeheartedly. You must find him guilty._ "

"They're coming back." I said, nudging John in the side to get his attention.

"That's six minutes." John said, sounding a little baffled.

"Surprised it took them that long, to be honest." I grumbled a little and John chuckled. Standing, he braced himself for a moment before we headed back for the courtroom. A few minutes later, the clerk rose to his feet and turned to face the jury.

"Have you reached a verdict on which you all agree?" he asked and one of the jury members lowered his head, shaking it in tiny despairing motions as the foreman stood and stared at the clerk unhappily.


End file.
